The purpose of this project is to determine risk factors for the leading causes of blindness in the United States, age-related macular degeneration, cataracts, and glaucoma. Specifically, the study is examining the association of dermal elastotic degeneration and antioxidant vitamin status with age-related macular degeneration; the association of vitamin intake with cataract. A total of 719 participants age 40 and older with at least one visit prior to the ocular study were eligible, of whom 96% had macular and lens photographs to assess ocular status. Low levels of serum vitamin E status were a risk factor for nuclear opacities. No other measures of antioxidant status, nor a combined antioxidant index, were associated with cataract. No evidence of increased risks of either macular degeneration or high risk macular characteristics were found associated with elastotic degeneration. Females were significantly less likely to have high risk macular characteristics compared to males. Low levels of serum vitamin E status were a risk factor for age-related maculopathy, as was low antioxidant status.